


Little Violet Flower

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: Hubert and Bernadetta have been seeing each other for quite some time. For a while, both seemed comfortable in their relationship and not taking it further. That was until...Hubert receives a surprising request.





	Little Violet Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with Hubernadetta right now!!! I have such a big desire to fill up the tags with some well-deserved smut! I hope you enjoy!

“M-maybe...we shouldn’t do this here…” Bernadetta protested gently as Hubert nibbled the flesh of her neck. He chuckled darkly, pressing her closer against the pillar. He was sandwiching her between the stone and his own body, which Bernadetta quickly found equally as firm and strong as the pillar behind her. If Hubert was planning to execute her here and now, there would be no chance of escape. 

The feeling that gave her caused her heart to hammer wildly in her chest, stuck between paranoia and excitement. Hubert’s face brushed up against hers, his wavy black hair tickling her cheek. His sinister tongue, mouth hanging open with heavy breaths as it idled near her ear and whispered, “Why? We’ve been apart for some time...I’ve seen the way you’ve been leering at me during the professor’s lectures. You desire me, Bernadetta. Is that not true?”

“It i-is true, b-b-but- Eep!”

She shuddered when Hubert dragged his tongue flat against the skin of her neck all the way up to her ear to bite on the shell. Her breath fogged up in the winter air, Hubert’s cold gloved hands traveling beneath her monastery uniform and her undershirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. He gently fondled her breasts, squeezing the small mounds. Bernadetta had always felt self conscious about their size, especially when Hubert first saw them a few months before in the dead of December. She had just turned 18, Hubert offering to really make her into a woman on her birthday.

She remembered it well, the girl shaking on the mattress while Hubert approached her. She was naked, and he was still fully clothed. She squeezed her eyes shut as his body pressed its mattress, expecting the worst to come. However, nothing happened. There was no pain or rough movements from the dark mage before her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and draped a blanket over her shoulders. He sat back, smiling the first genuine smile that she had ever seen from him. Soft and handsome, everything that Hubert wasn’t before this very moment. He sat back in front of her, bowing his head down for a moment.

“Thank you...thank you for trusting me with this, Lady Bernadetta...However, I don’t believe you’re ready for this.”

“What?! Bernie’s ready! I’m ready for anything! I’m an adult now and you’ve been waiting so we should-...”

“Bernadetta, our first time should be natural. Though, I’m not the romantic type...nor the kind to believe that lady’s virginities are something special, despite what society thinks. It’s clear to me that you’re not ready for this. Fear is not something that should be dictating our relationship. I want you to enjoy it.” He scooted close to her and pulled her against his chest. 

“Thank you for showing me. You’re quite beautiful. I feel many emotions that I cannot define when seeing you, but I can say with certainty that I...am truly happy…” 

Bernadetta remembered the confusion, the strangeness of it all. Hubert had both rejected her and made her feel so wanted all at the same time. Ever since then, they would continue their secret trysts like this one, it never going much too far. They would kiss and fondle one another, but clothes were often never shed. Hubert had never asked, and Bernadetta had never requested that of him either. 

And now, in the present, he pinched her nipples and stole her lips in a kiss while rolling the tiny nubs to an attentive state. His knee wedged itself between her legs so she was sitting on it, the girl unknowingly rocking her hips back and forth to gather some friction. 

“I can tell you’re liking this…Heheh…” Hubert chuckled, a teasing tone laced in that wicked voice of his while Bernadetta nodded breathlessly. “What would you like me to do, Bernadetta?”

“T...t...ta…”

“Hm?~”

“T-ta...take me, please…”

There was a pause. That was something that Hubert was not expecting to hear. He pulled back to look at her, his one visible eye showing confusion and bit of a flustered expression. “Take you? You mean…”

“E-eh?!”

“You want me to...deflower you?”

“.....”

“........”

“.............”

“....Ber-”

“eeeeEEEEEEEHHHH!!! I’ve made you mad, haven’t I?! I ruined the mood! Stupid, stupid Bernie! How is Hubert supposed to deflower you if you can’t even say the right thing! UGH! As if he’d want to anyway! Nobody wants you, Bernie!!! You big mistake of a- GYAH!”

“Bernadetta-”

“And YOU!” Bernadetta cut him off, shoving her finger in his face and pointing at him accusingly. “You just think aaaaaallll of this is some sort of game, don’t you!? You drag me out here and push me against the pillar and kiss me and touch me and then I RUIN it by thinking you’d want me like that! I just want to hide and never ever come out again! I can’t believe this! This whole thing is wrong! Wrong! Bad!!!”

Hubert snatched her wrist in his hand and stepped closer. “Bernadetta. Enough.”

She squealed the moment he grabbed her, flinching and cowering as if he was going to strike her. Of course, he did no such thing. His heart sank, feeling rather dejected. “Listen to me. Please. All I need is a moment.” He demanded, the girl’s grey eyes peering up in response. She was finally holding her tongue. He sighed and explained. 

“You did not ruin anything. Honestly, if you want this to continue...I’d be happy to oblige. Not here, however. We must retreat to somewhere more private for such an affair. While I haven’t any qualms with ravishing you right here and now, it would be our first time...so what say you to us going back to your quarters, hm?”

“You’re serious?!”

“Quite.”

Hubert assured her in a simple, deadpan tone paired with a nod. Bernadetta was quick to react, snatching his hand to practically drag the taller man to her bedroom. He stumbled close behind her when the door was closed and he was pushed towards the bed. She jumped up, arms wrapping around his neck once she kissed him with fervor. His own arms fell to her lower body and wrapped around her waist as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He sat down, Bernadetta on his lap, her mouth moving against his in a way that screamed passion and adoration. 

Laying back against the covers, stuffed animals were kicked aside through their clambering. Explorational touches traveled throughout their bodies, Hubert’s strong and sure hands crawling underneath her skirt while her timid and shaky little fingers danced along the clothed bulge of his trousers. She gasped when she felt the rod tenting in his pants, the male pulling away to question her.

“Hm? Something the matter?”

“You’re...y-you’re b-b-big...aren’t you?” She questioned, fear lacing her tone.

“Big? Well, yes, I am much taller than y-...oh...that kind of big.” He flustered at the thought, feeling his cheeks and ears burn at the mere question and flattery. “Um...well...If I were to make a comparison, from what I hear from many other students on what would be considered endowed...I would be, yes.”

“A-ah….y-y...eeaaAAAAHHHH!”

“This again? Why in the world are you screaming?”

“I-if you’re big, then that’s going to hurt! I’ve never done anything like this before, Hubert!”

“Well, if I’m correct from what I’ve read in the past...if we prepare you properly through foreplay, then this shouldn’t be painful at all. The last thing I want is for you to bleed…”

“You...don’t want Bernie to bleed? You seem to like blood a lot…”

Hubert frowned in response. “You make me out to be some violent browbeater. We ought to separate feelings on the battlefield and feelings in the bedroom, lest you might find a thrill out of sticking an arrow in me.”

“Huh?! An arrow?! Bernie would never!”

“Exactly. Just as I would never wish to draw blood from you in this sort of activity. Now, if you would allow it…”

He rolled over, flipping the two and letting Bernadetta lay gently against her own bed, arms not leaving his shoulders. He kissed her cheek, watching her face scrunch up as a giggle slid from her lips.

“What’s so funny, darling violet?”

“T...tickles…”

Hubert scoffed with a chuckle, peppering her neck with more of those same kisses to draw out those laughs. 

‘That’s it, Bernadetta…’ He thought silently to himself. ‘The more relaxed she is, the better...This is supposed to be fun for both of us…’ He helped to pull her shirt over her head, marking all the freckles and small scars on her chest and stomach before moving lower. He pulled down her skirt, teeth nipping into the fabric of her lacy white panties, dragging that down too with his mouth until the younger woman was completely naked. She sat up on her elbows as Hubert threw his legs over hers to straddle, making sure to not press any of his weight into her. 

His kisses traveled from her chest and stomach down her arms. His hand held hers, intertwining their fingers lovingly before Hubert slipped her index and middle finger into his mouth. He spread his tongue over and between her fingers, the girl kissing the little exposed part of his neck and cheek as he did it. She shuddered as he pulled away, leaving two of her fingers completely wet. She spread them out, watching his saliva string between them. A confused look spread across her face, waiting eagerly to see what Hubert would want her to do next. 

“There you are...Pleasure yourself.”

“Huh?”

“Your fingers are wet and I want to see how women pleasure themselves. I’ve no experience in such a field, but I know there is a way you ladies make yourselves feel good. Masturbate then. In front of me.” Hubert explained, folding his arms and staring down at Bernadetta with a stern gaze. Strict as ever. 

“What are you going to do then?!”

“I’m going to watch until I decide to step in and pick up where you left off.”

He planted his feet on the floor for a second to unstrap and remove his boots and socks before slipping back onto the bed and scooting up behind her. He held his arms out, easing her back against his chest. She was leaning against him, the taller male towering over her and watching her with an intense curiosity. 

“Now, please begin.”

“F...Fine…” She murmured, strangely excited from the thought of Hubert watching her do such a thing. Since the two started their trysts, she imagined him next to her many times where she pleasured herself alone in her room. Many times, she’d grip the pillow next to her when reaching her intense orgasms from her own palms, having her fantasies vanish the moment she realized that the soft and plush fabric beside her was not the strong and firm man that she had found herself falling for. Then later on when Hubert promised her that he was planning to marry her in the future, her feelings and desires only grew stronger.

Now, he was here behind her, nuzzling his face into her hair as her slicked fingers down to her entrance. She started at her clit, rubbing it in slow, sharp circles before dropping them to push them inside. She shuddered and moaned out softly the moment her fingers brushed against her walls. 

“That’s it, Bernadetta...just like that…yes…” Hubert whispered to her softly, entranced by the sight before him. Bernadetta was pumping her fingers in and out of her cavern, the pad of her own thumb circling her clit every time her fingers drew close. Her hips gently bucked against her own hand, with the same firmness as the beat of a butterfly’s wing. Everything about her was fragile, smooth, and gentle. Despite that, she imagined that this hand belonged to HIM. That he was the one bringing her to such heights. 

“How are you feeling, hm?”

“I-It feels...g-good…Bernie’s feeling good…”

“You’ll let me know when you’re close, won’t you?”

Bernadetta nodded in reply as her hand quickened. Hubert rubbed her shoulders, kissing her head to help edge her on...all the way until…

“I-I’m almost there- E-eh-”

Hubert’s hand lunged forward and stopped Bernadetta’s, pulling her hand away from her nethers and up towards his face. They were soaked with her fluids, the mage’s tongue darting out to lap at them and taste her.

“If anyone is going to make you come undone tonight, It will be me, my little violet…”

“Nn...Hubert…” She whined out in response, feeling her lower area thrum with pleasure and arousal from his mere words alone. 

He kissed her bare shoulders, gloved fingers sliding up her sides to tweak at her nipples before lifting his hands up to her face and now giving the orders. “Take off my gloves.” He demanded, Bernadetta opening her mouth to take the tips of his white gloves between her teeth, sliding them off his hands to reveal the pale skin beneath. He flexed his fingers out to stretch them against the cool air, then moving away from behind the girl to continue his commands. 

“Now, remove my shirt. My clothes are feeling awfully tight all of a sudden.”

He lifted his head to allow Bernadetta’s small hands to unbutton his clothes and remove the lapels before sliding his shirt over his head. Bernadetta immediately squealed and covered her face when Hubert caught her staring. He was awfully handsome and much less terrifying in this setting, now half naked and shivering from the cold. She peered through her fingers shyly, Hubert being toned and strong, something she didn’t expect to be buried beneath all those clothes. His skin was as pale as the winter moon that hung high in the sky, scars adorning the flesh on his chest and stomach. His arms were thick with muscle and it was apparent that he dabbled often in swordplay. Not being used to being so bare and vulnerable, Hubert shivered, only noticeable through his shaky, heavy breaths.

“U-uh...um-! I-!”

“Can you undo my trousers, Bernadetta?”

“Your trousers…? Aah! Oh! I-I’m sorry, Hubert! I just...got nervous for a second…”

“It’s quite alright. I would rather us not rush into this...Let us do what we are comfortable with.”

“What we are comfortable with...Y-yes! Bernie likes the sound of that.” She said softly before crawling closer to him, settling her body between his spread knees. She kissed him tenderly, holding his face between her warm hands. He closed his eyes and relaxed into it, the woman dropping her palms towards his pants to unbutton them and then pull them past his hips along with his underwear. The concealed bulge of his cock sprung up towards Bernadetta, the girl nearly fainting at the sight. 

“Aaaah! It’s- Eeep!” She squealed, blushing and looking away while Hubert scooted close, pulling the rest of his trousers off and setting them aside. He wrapped his arms around Bernadetta to kiss her lips, grinding the flesh of his cock against her wet folds to make her feel even more stimulated. She cried out into his mouth at first, but feeling his member rubbing against her caused her to tremble and in a good way.

He kept at it, laying her against the pillows and stuffed animals while rubbing his staff along her needy slit until his shaft was glistening from her fluids. When his head twitched against her clit, she bucked her hips towards him and whined out his name.

“H-Hubert...I- I-...wa...mm…”

“Use your words, Bernadetta. Do you have a request?”

“I...want you…please?”

“Heh...certainly…”

He reached around to pull the blanket over his back, assisting in keeping him warm and to also hide his cock from her. Though he wanted to see himself slide inside, it was clear that his size compared to hers was intimidating. If she were to get nervous and tense up, things would go poorly…

Tapping the head of his cock against her clit, he dragged it lower until he felt it slightly sink into the heat. Slowly, he started to push forward, stopping when Bernadetta jerked her hips away from him. It was a filling feeling, but the sharp pain of being stretched out filled her with uncertainty.

“Ah!” She cried out, nails dragging down his bare back. “H-hurts-”

“I know…Easy, easy…” Hubert whispered back against her ear, stilling his hips for a few moments before he allowed himself to push in a bit further. Inch by excruciating inch into her tight cavern. When he felt her patch of hair flush against his own, he was certain he was all the way inside. She hid her face against his shoulder and muffled a moan when he started to rock his hips. 

“Is this alright? Let me hear you- O-oh...My lovely violet flower…” 

“I-i-it’s good!” She suddenly chirped before burying her face back into its spot. Hubert humored her for a few moments by letting her stay in that position, hiding from him as he drove his cock into her small body. He started off achingly slow before his speed started to pick up, the mage’s hand running up her side from her hip and settling in her hair. He pulled her head back, the purple curls tangled in his fingers. He wanted to see her face. 

“G-gyah!” She yelped at the feeling. Hubert had not hurt her at all by pulling her hair, but the embarrassment from being seen flooded her heart and in turn caused her face to explode into a red blush. She was beautiful. Hubert leaned down to nuzzle his nose against hers before peppering soft kisses on her cheeks. 

“You’ve been so quiet...I thought you might have fainted again.” He murmured out between slight, quiet grunts that matched the undulations of his hips. “I don’t want you hiding from me…” 

“I-I-I’m sorr- yee- eep! Ah! B-Bernie just...is shy…”

“Yes, yes, I am aware...Although, there is no need for you to be shy around me, darling Bernadetta. Let everyone in these halls hear your beautiful voice…” He cooed before gripping her hips with firm hands and slamming his cock into her. The slap of their hips was shadowed by Bernadetta’s cry of bliss. She clenched down around him reflexively, Hubert’s head snapping forward towards his chest to moan once he bottomed out. 

Now he was ramming Bernadetta at an earnest pace, the girl squeezing around him and crying loudly, voice dripping with pleasure when she screamed his name. He, on the other hand was more quiet, relishing in the noises their bodies made when they collided and in the feeling of her voice rattling in his ears. 

“Hu..bert...Hubert!...I-I...love...Bernie...loves y-you!” She squealed, holding him tighter. Her legs hooked around his waist. She was reaching her limit. Hubert took the opportunity to grind his hips into her further until his groin met the wetness that dribbled down from her mound. 

“And I love you.” Hubert replied, his thrusts being powerful enough to send the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall behind them. The stuffed toys on the bed were sent tumbling over and off the bed in a disorderly fashion. Bernadetta didn’t seem to care in this moment, kissing Hubert’s neck and crying out repeatedly. The world was just the two of them, Hubert fleetingly wondering what this entire situation was like for the people sleeping in the dorms nearby. If he recalled correctly, Dedue was the one who roomed right next to Bernadetta and then the professor in the next. He sneered to himself at the thought of them hearing and avoiding Bernadetta afterwards. Not that he minded. Bernadetta was his. She was his precious little violet flower that bloomed for him in the darkest of his nights...in the shadows where only he could see it. 

“Hubert-” Bernadetta whined out, signalling she was almost there. No further words were exchanged after that moment, Hubert rolling his hips into hers only a few more times before the trails of fire stroked through her body and sent her into a knee-buckling orgasm. Her hips jerked against his, the mage milking every ounce of pleasure from her before finally letting himself reach his limit. Hubert pulled out of her, hand flying down to his cock to stroke it to completion. He groaned as his finish spread all over her lower stomach and soaking the purple hairs above her mound. The two bathed in their bliss for a while, panting and catching their breaths.

“Hu...Hu...Hu-Hubert?”

“Ha...ha...Y...yes?”

“D-did you...did you really mean that..?”

“Mean...what..?”

“You said...you loved me.”

Hubert gulped back his pants, shifting his position to lay down beside her. His arm held around her waist, pulling her close until he felt her nose brushing against his bare chest. 

“Of course I did. There would be no reason for me to lay with you if I didn’t.”

“O-oh…” Bernadetta’s lip quivered, the room quiet for several minutes before Hubert heard sniffling. The wetness of warm tears dripped down his chest, Vestra glancing down at her to investigate. 

“My little violet, what has upset you?”

“N-nothing...I-I’m just...so happy…”

Hubert blinked back in confusion. Were women always this emotional after sex? He wasn’t the comforting kind, unsure what to say in this moment. Instead, he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, nuzzling into the mop. 

“Mmhm…” He hummed back in reply.

“I always thought that I was...going to be some unmarriageable girl, and then...you came along...Y-you made me feel special...even if it was scary at first.”

“I’ll continue to make sure that you feel special. Though my loyalties lie with Lady Edelgard, my love is yours, darling violet.” Hubert assured her, stroking her back as she soon drifted away into a slumber in his arms.


End file.
